C'est à boire
by Belyn
Summary: UA schoolfic. Beaucoup trop de gens sont dans un lycée, et la fête annuelle approche. Donc il faut organiser les évènements... Yaoi, hétéro, course-poursuite, couture et cuisine. Chap 1: dans lequel on parle beaucoup.


****

C'est à boire...

__

Chapitre 1: Pour bien faire, il faut bien commencer

Petites notes d'intro: L'idée de la classe spéciale est tirée des Princes du Thé: c'est une classe pour les élèves étrangers, ou qui viennent de revenir de l'étranger. Les cours y sont assurés en anglais.

Je me base sur les manga papiers, parce que je n'ai jamais vu les animes. Donc pas de persos d'Asgard dans cette fic.

Tout ce délire est imputable aux gentilles revieweuses de Poursuite d'évènements, parce que je ne pensais pas susciter autant d'enthousiasme! Et la réponse au contenu mystère du sac va être révélée!Dans ce chapitre même! Remerciez-les comme il se doit.

Cette fic va comme d'habitude être un gros bazar, donc prenez-la comme telle et amusez vous bien!

oOoOo

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai la tristesse partagée de vous annoncer que c'est encore une fois vous, la classe spéciale, qui aura la charge de préparer le salon de thé-café principal de la fête de l'école. »

Un immense silence plana pour accueillir comme il se doit toute déclaration d'un enseignant à ses élèves quand elle en concerne pas des arrangements de l'emploi du temps ou l'absence d'un professeur qui leur procurera ainsi des heures vaquées supplémentaires. Bien sûr que les élèves de la classe dite spéciale (tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été mise en place pour les étudiants étrangers; que de étrangers à étrange, puis spéciale, il n'y a pas grand chose...) appréciaient et respectaient leur professeur principal, mais quand on fait comme ça des déclarations administratives à 8h15 le matin au tout début des cours, il ne faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup de réactivité.

Mais le professeur Wyvern, depuis les dix ans qu'il tentait de faire rentrer quelques malheureuses notions d'anglais dans le crâne de plusieurs générations d'élèves, devait avouer que la promotion de l'année comportait un sacré regroupement de cas sociaux, voire pathologiques... Pas de 'racailles' ou de 'rebelles', non, mais...

Ils restaient somme toute une classe agréable, ni plus forte ni plus faible que la moyenne, relativement bien intégrée pour des non-autochtones, bref rien de bien notable. A part peut-être quelques couleurs de cheveux qu'il suspectait parfois de ne pas être totalement naturelles.

Enfin... Il aurait quand même peut-être été de bon ton de faire preuve d'un peu plus d'autorité.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie?

-Qu'il va falloir se faire tous beaux tous propres pendant trois jours pour servir à boire et à manger aux parents d'élèves afin de donner la meilleure impression possible quant à l'environnement dans lequel les élèves de ce lycée sont éduqués?

-...Oui, c'est à peu près ça, monsieur Gemini. Merci pour votre participation ,vous avez gagné le droit de vous rendormir.

-Merci monsieur.

Saga, en tant que délégué, surveillait ses acolytes tel le berger son troupeau. Et à 8h30, le matin, le troupeau comate encore.

-Bref, je vais donc vous laissez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour établir un programme pour les deux mois à venir. Vous devrez vous charger d'à peu près tout vous-même, de l'élaboration du menu dans les respects des règles sanitaires et comestibles, à l'agencement de la salle et les roulements durant la fête. Bien sûr, en cas de besoin, vous pouvez demander de l'aide au corps enseignant ou à des personnes de votre entourage, mais c'est aussi l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à vous servir de vos dix doigts en même temps que de ce qui sert de cerveau à certains d'entre vous. Amusez-vous bien!

Et le professeur planta là une vingtaine d'élèves qui commençaient vaguement à sortir des nimbes éthérées du sommeil en se rendant compte de la calamité dans laquelle on venait de les fourrer.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers leur délégué vénéré. Saga se sentit soudain très fatigué.

-Allez hop, au boulot les gens. Brainstorming.

Il s'assit crânement sur le bureau professoral et toisa la classe qui l'observait tels des fanatiques leur idole descendue sur terre.

-Non mais vous croyez pas que je vais faire tout le boulot à votre place quand même? Des idées, plus vite que ça!

-Menu!

-Tables!

-Service à café: tasses, assiettes, couverts...

-Habillement.

-Publicité!

-Cuisine.

-Préparation!

-Service.

-Salle...

Lorsqu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes le tableau fut couvert de mots divers écrits dans tous les sens mais de la belle écriture de Shaka Virgo, les idées se firent moins virulentes. Saga soupira, se remis sur pieds et remercia Shaka d'un sourire. L'hindou retourna s'asseoir en se frottant les mains pour enlever la poussière de craie., ce qui bien sûr fit éternuer l'Italien Marco à côté duquel il reprit sa place.

-Oh pardon DeathMask!

-File moi plutôt un mouchoir... Nékicoule...

Depuis maintenant plusieurs années que l'hindou traînait régulièrement dans les pattes de l'italien, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre que celui-ci, malgré ses allergies chroniques, n'avait toujours pas apprit à garder un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main. Aussi Shaka sortit-il pour la première fois de la journée le salvateur paquet de kleenex qu'il prenait bien garde d'avoir toujours en réserve.

Puis laissant là le bruyant mouchage de son voisin de classe, il reporta son attention sur Saga, qui regardait le tableau tel un général observant la carte de la répartition de ses troupes avant la bataille.

-D'accord... marmonna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Les autres élèves attendaient patiemment la fin des réflexions de leur délégué.

-Si on fait comme ça... Et ici, on fait ça... Mouais, ça devrait aller. Okay, clama finalement le Grec en se retournant vers ses acolytes. On va former trois équipes pour tout ce qui devra être fait avant.

-Pourquoi trois? demanda Rune, l'un des deux scandinaves de la classe. Pourquoi pas plus ou moins?

-Parce qu'on peut regrouper les taches en trois grands groupes. Premièrement...

Saga se tourna vers le tableau avec l'évidente intention d'écrire dessus, mais comme il était déjà couvert de craie, il abandonna aussi sec.

-Prend une craie de couleur pour chaque groupe, proposa doucement la discrète Shunrei.

-Bonne idée, merci.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le délégué gribouilla quelques instants avec acharnement. Une fois satisfait, il recula pour admirer son oeuvre, se vautra lamentablement de l'estrade, fut rattrapé in extremis par Sorrente et Io au premier rang, et se redressa dignement comme si de rien n'était.

-Premièrement, un groupe pour tout ce qui est élaboration du menu, récupération de la vaisselle, préparation des gâteaux au dernier moment, et donc accumulation des matières premières en temps et en heure. Ceux-là travailleront d'autant plus les derniers jours.

Quelques vagues acquiescements se firent entendre.

-Deuxième groupe, chargé de trouver la salle, les meubles, de préparer de quoi indiquer proprement la salle le jour J. Ils imprimeront aussi des menus papiers une fois qu'il aura été élaboré par le premier groupe, donc il faudra faire un belle présentation. Et sans doute pas mal de questions d'autorisation avec les profs.

Grognements bis.

-Et pour finir, le côté artistique: tenues du jour J, nappes, serviettes, tout ce qui à un rapport avec l'hygiène, donc ménage et vérifications de dernière minute, et bien sûr, déco de la salle. Des questions?

Une foule des bras vengeurs s'élevèrent vers le plafond.

-Ce serait pas mieux si on mettait le menu au vote par tout le monde?

-Pourquoi on fait pas ça dans notre salle tout simplement?

-Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve de la vaisselle?

-Et pour les trois jours du festival,on fera comment?

-Et puis...

-Et...

-Hé ho, vous vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que ça se fasse en claquant des doigts?

La voix habituellement si posée de Mu, leur second papa-poule national, calma immédiatement les cris qui grimpaient dans la gamme des ultrasons.

-Je vous rappelle que ce genre de festivités, c'est avant tout pour apprendre aux élèves à organiser des évènements par eux-mêmes. Et puis on est quand même suffisamment nombreux pour réussir à gérer un malheureux salon de thé, non?

-Moi, j'aime pas le thé...

-Schtroupmf grognon, on t'a reconnu.

-Et ben tu boiras du café, Isaak.

-Toutes façons, on est pas là pour le boire, mais pour le servir.

-Oui mais avant ça, c'est vrai qu'il va falloir tout préparer.

-... Je peux me porter malade pour les deux mois à venir?

-Dans tes rêves, Pharaon.

-Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être les faire, ces groupes.

-La sagesse sort de la bouche des femmes.

Camus sortit une feuille et un crayon pour tracer rapidement trois colonnes. Saga, à côté de lui, reprit la parole.

-On est dix-neuf. Je propose de faire la navette entre les trois groupes, et les profs si besoin est. Donc il nous faut six personnes dans chaque équipe. Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui ont une préférence? Camus?

Le français baissa la main qu'il avait levée.

-Troisième. J'ai un ami qui pourra nous trouver du tissu à bon prix.

-Ça marche. Shunrei?

-Le premier si c'est possible...

-Bien sûr. Shaka?

-Pour la salle et les meubles. DM est avec moi.

-Hé j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire!

-Rends moi mes mouchoirs, alors.

-... Mgrmm... Okay, comme il dit.

-Camus, tu notes?

-Moui, c'est bon pour les deux.

-Bon, qui d'autre? Marine?

-Cuisine et tout le bataclan. Au moins on sera deux pour pas empoisonner les clients.

-Je vois que la confiance règne... Aiolia?

-Pareil.

-Des hommes forts pour les meubles? Shura, Kanon?

Réponse affirmatives des deux sus-cités.

-Pourquoi pas Shina avec eux? Elle est aussi forte qu'eux... Aieuh! Mais ça va pas, nan?

Isaak rajouta une seconde tape sur le crâne de son voisin pour faire bonne mesure.

-Arrête de dire des méchancetés. Saga! Met-le à la couture pour la peine.

Sorrente fut rajouté promptement au troisième groupe.

-Pandore, toi qui aime bien coudre, tu ne veux pas aller avec eux?

La jeune gothique détourna le regard de la fenêtre qu'elle fixait intensément depuis le début des discussions. Elle se contenta de hocher une fois la tête pour marquer son affirmation.

-Qui n'est pas encore placé?

Sept mains furent brandies comme autant de poings vengeurs.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il reste comme places, Camus?

-Trois dans le premier groupe, un seul dans le deuxième, et trois aussi dans le dernier.

-Rune, la salle, ça te va?

-Ça ou autre chose, de toute façon... J'ai pas d'affinité particulière pour quoi que ce soit.

-Adjugé vendu. Les filles?

Seika sourit gentiment. Thétis fixa Saga avec dans le regard le plus profond manque d'envie de faire un choix quelconque.

-D'accord. Couture pour les deux. M'est avis que ça sera pas de la tarte, mais je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour booster un peu les autres. Un dernier pour combler le trou?

-Moi, j'en serais, dit Mu, faisant se retourner le Grec.

-Très bien. Donc Isaak, Io et Pharaon, groupe un. Vous avez le reste de l'heure pour commencer à tirer vos plans respectifs.

Satisfait d'avoir rondement mené sa petite affaire, le digne délégué observa ses ouailles se lever pour se regrouper selon leurs postes attribués. Rapidement, les idées se mirent à fuser de tous côtés. L'avantage d'être assez peu nombreux, comme dans cette classe, c'est que cela favorisait l'entraide et les liens entre tous, et tout travail en groupe s'en trouvait amélioré. La répartition des groupes était de plus relativement équilibrée, parce que les qualités de chacun serait utilisées à leur avantage.

Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, les profs qui leur avaient imposé ce salon de thé! Ils allaient en faire un évènement grandiose pour montrer de quoi cette classe était capable!

Pendant ce long monologue intérieur de la part de Saga, les conversations allaient bon train. Penchons nous un peu plus près sur ce qui se disait de part et d'autre de la salle.

-Mais on peut pas choisir ce qu'on va leur servir comme ça. Il faut au moins un fil conducteur.

-Oui, si on commence à proposer trop de choix, on va vite être débordés.

-Donc si on part sur une idée de base, on peut réduire à quelques plats pour accompagner les boissons.

-Ça veut dire qu'il faut quand même qu'on choisisse un thème dans lequel on peut inclure les boissons.

-Oui mais il va falloir voir pour que ça détonne pas avec la déco.

-Et les costumes...

A côté...

-La pub et les panneaux, je veux bien, mais les meubles? Faudrait déjà savoir ou on sera, non?

-Oui, mais on utilisera pas les même tables si on se retrouve dans notre classe ou si on arrive à squatter quelque chose de plus grand.

-Et puis selon la déco, va falloir organiser l'espace.

-Et penser à réserver un coin cuisine.

Encore à côté...

-Les tenues, d'accord, mais quel genre?

-Toutes façons va falloir assortir à la déco, non?

-Et puis le menu sera pas le même si on fait un salon style oriental ou occidental.

-Ce qui fait aussi que les tables seront pas les mêmes...

Aussi très rapidement, le problème fut sur toutes les lèvres:

-Saga! On veut un thème commun!

Le brave délégué en resta sur le cul. Ben oui, on a beau être prévoyant, on ne saurait penser aussi vite qu'une vingtaine de cerveaux réunis...

-Heu... Oui, bien sûr, vous proposez quoi? bégaya-t-il, aussi à l'aise qu'un étudiant le jour d'un oral, sous le regard scrutateur de dix-huit lycéens attendant son idée divine.

-Un maid-café? lança spontanément Isaak.

Six trousses lui arrivèrent illico dessus.

-Un butler-café, plutôt? proposa à son tour Pandore, pendant que Shina s'efforçait de faire rentrer ses stylos dans les oreilles du norvégien qui manquait d'enthousiasme à participer à cette nouvelle activité.

Shura résuma promptement la pensée de la large majorité de la classe:

-Un quoi?

-Butler. C'est comme les maid-café, mais ce sont des valets qui servent. Gardez vos fantasmes et laissez les femmes rêver un peu aussi.

-Comme Madame voudra, nous sommes tous aux ordres de Madame.

-Sorrente fait le lèche-botte.

-Moui, mais au moins, il a la classe, lui.

Camus évita adroitement et par la force de l'habitude le coup de coude de Rune.

-Mouais, marmonna Kanon. A part habiller des beaux mecs, ce dont on ne manque pas ici, ça n'aura rien de vraiment remarquable...

-Et on rajoute les filles infirmières?

A défaut de trousses, ce furent trois livres, deux cahiers et une chaussure que se reçut Pharaon.

-On pourrait faire un café-spectacle, sinon, lança Aiolia.

-Y a-t-il des gens ici assez doués pour présenter quelque chose?

-Je chante, proposa Thétis.

-Je joue de la flûte, lança Sorrente.

-Et moi de la harpe, rajouta Pharaon.

Puis le silence se fit.

-Bonne idée, Aiolia, mais je crois qu'on ira pas très loin avec seulement ces trois-là.

-Mais dans ce cas... commença Seika. On est quand même la classe spéciale, pas vrai?

-Oui, mais on a pas vraiment de spécialité.

-Ben si. Réfléchissez. Ce qui rend la classe spéciale, c'est le fait qu'à part Marine et moi, vous êtes tous d'origine étrangère.

-Oui, mais comment on peut mettre ça en avant? demanda Saga, complètement largué.

-Au Japon, l'habit traditionnel c'est le kimono. Si dans vos pays, on en a aussi, ça peut faire une petite touche de dépaysement.

-Et pour ceux qui en ont pas, justement?

Seika se tourna vers DM.

-On peut garder l'idée des soubrettes et des valets. C'est classe et ça plaira à tout le monde.

-Ça pourrait marcher...

Mu semblait réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-On pourrait même faire ça... Bon, beugla soudainement le Tibétain en se redressant,moi je vote pour!

-Hé ho, mollo! tempéra Saga. Faudrait déjà peut-être savoir qui peut fournir un costume.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après quelques résurgences de culture générale, d'aveux extirpés à grand coup de menaces, et d'étalage d'une mappemonde pour que chacun puisse localiser les différents pays d'origine des élèves, il apparut au final qu'environ huit pays dûment représentés en ces lieux pouvaient prétendre à suffisamment de folklore pour fournir un costume traditionnel ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

-Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup qu'on se mette en kimono,Seika et moi? demanda Marine à l'opinion générale. C'est pas comme si les gens d'ici n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude d'en voir...

-On verra bien, on a encore le temps de voir venir, répondit Mu. Les autres, vous avez ce qu'il faut chez vous ou il faudra aussi les faire, vos costumes?

Les réponses furent plus que vagues.

-Bon, vous règlerez ça avec l'équipe trois demain. Fouillez vos armoires ce soir, au besoin amenez des images de référence dès que possible.

-Et pour les autres, compléta Camus, à moitié caché derrière les listes qu'il avait dressées au fur et à mesure de la conversation, vous passerez tous aux mensurations dès que possible. J'ai besoin de savoir de combien de mètres de tissu on aura besoin assez rapidement.

-Vous avez entendu le monsieur? grimaça Saga. En tous cas, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Rompez!

oOoOo

A l'issue de la journée de cours, le troupeau d'élèves dégorgé par le lycée s'égailla tel une culture de bactéries proliférant sur un milieu riche. Les annonces multiples de l'approche de la fête du lycée qui avaient été faites tout au long de la journée avait considérablement augmenté le taux d'adrénaline général, et par-là même rabaissé le niveau d'apathie qui accompagne habituellement la conclusion de huit heures de cours.

Et pourtant, un groupe plus important que la moyenne traînait encore ses basques devant les grilles de l'établissement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? pesta Kanon, raclant le bitume des semelles pour exprimer de façon emphatique son mécontentement, au cas où l'un d'entre eux ne l'aurait pas encore compris.

-Tu sais bien comment est Milo. Si un jour il arrive à sortir à l'heure, je pense qu'il faudra s'attendre à une apocalypse.

Le cadet des jumeaux se tourna vers Camus.

-C'est ton ami,tu n'es pas plutôt sensé le soutenir?

Le Français haussa les épaules. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose...

A proximité, Saga, adossé à un muret, le bras entourant la taille de Mu, semblait complètement parti dans une dimension parallèle. Aussi son amant dut-il s'y reprendre à cinq fois pour réussir à le tirer de son hébétude.

-Ça y est, Milo est là?

-Nan pas encore. Je peux savoir à quoi tu pense d'aussi prenant?

-... Qu'on a qu'un seul costume chez les parents, parce que je vois mal Kanon ou moi rentrer dans celui de notre mère. Donc il va falloir décider qui va le porter.

-Le costume grec, c'est celui avec une espèce de jupette, non?

-Oui, mais c'est très politiquement incorrect de présenter les choses comme ça.

-Bof. Tu sais, avec nos recherches de ce matin, je me sus rendu copte qu'en fait les hommes portaient très fréquemment des jupes ou des orbes, eux aussi.

-On devrait demander à monsieur Wyvern s'il a un kilt, il pourrait venir mettre un peu de fantaisie, lui aussi.

-Il n'est pas Ecossais, mais Anglais.

-C'est vrai. Mais...

-C'EST MOI LE BEAU LE GRAND LE HEROS!! J'ARRIVE ENFIN!!

-Je crois que voilà Milo...

Une tornade bondit sur Camus sous le regard blasé des deux Grecs et du Tibétain. Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles bavantes et bavardes, mais unilatérales, le nouveau venu se décida enfin à se désolidariser de son support, fortement aidé par le stoïcisme inébranlable dudit support.

-Camuuuuuus! Tu m'as manqué mon frèreuh!

-Je te rappelle qu'on s'est vu ce matin...

-Oui, et? Ça fait quand même long!

-Bon, on y va les tourtereaux? les interrompit Kanon, promptement remercié par Camus d'une grimace.

La quintette se mit en marche, le couple officiel ouvrant la marche, suivi du trio restant bras dessus bras dessous. Milo beuglait joyeusement sa joie de vivre, racontant avec force détails ce que sa propre classe avait échafaudé pour la fête à venir. Il avait beau être nés de parents grecs, comme ces derniers avaient officiellement élu domicile au Japon depuis plusieurs décennies, à la différence des élèves de la classe spéciale, il ne nécessitait pas de traitement de faveur pour réussir à comprendre l'intégralité du programme.

Quoique, d'après Camus lorsque ce dernier était très fatigué, il aurait peut-être été nécessaire de créer une classe particulière avec Milo comme seul élève, mais dans le but de conserver des profs sains d'esprit...

-Et donc ils arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord entre une maison de l'horreur ou une pièce de théâtre, et donc il a fallu mettre aux voix, et même comme ça les deux trucs se sont retrouvé à égalité, alors y a je sais plus qui qui a proposé de faire une pièce de théâtre parlant d'un truc horrible, en faisant une déco dans toute la salle pour bien mettre l'ambiance, et alors...

Kanon et Camus, par la force de l'habitude, écoutaient d'un quart de demi-oreille. Saga et Mu, perdus dans leur petit monde, n'écoutaient pas du tout.

-... Et donc on a commencé à réfléchir quelle pièce on pourrait bien trouver, et... Et vous faites quoi vous au fait?

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit, parce que la question n'avait pas croisé suffisamment de neurones actifs pour engendrer une réponse quelconque.

Milo planta ses orteils dans le bitume, arrêtant par-là même la progression mécanique des ses deux acolytes.

-J'ai posé une question!

-Qui était? Pardon, j'écoutais pas, l'informa aimablement le Français.

De grosses (fausses) larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de la pauvre petite bête martyrisée et incomprise.

-Personne ne m'aime!

Avec un gros soupir commun, Kanon et Camus cédèrent à la comédie quotidienne et firent un gros câlin au jeune homme couineur, sous les regards mi-dubitatifs mi-blasés de Mu et Saga.

-Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il fonctionne à ça, marmonna Saga. Il leur fait le coup à chaque fois.

-Tu ne crois pas que si Camus et ton frère n'étaient pas d'accord, ils ne sauraient pas lui dire? Et puis je peux le comprendre...

Saga se tourna vers Mu avec un air inquiet.

-Tu veux aussi lui faire des câlins? A Milo?

-Mais non, stupide. Je préfère encore que ce soit toi.

-Tu m'as fait peur...

Au même instant, la séance de câlinage intensif prenait fin et les trois énergumènes se désolidarisaient.

-Avec tout ça, vous ne m'avez pas encore répondu. Vous faites quoi chez vous?

-Salon de thé, répondit Kanon en haussant une épaule.

-Prévenez-moi si Saga cuisine, que je me trouve une occupation à l'autre bout du lycée à ce moment...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mu lui tapota l'épaule pour lui confirmer tout son soutien. Le souvenir de la dernière expérience culinaire de son amant lui donnait encore des sueurs froides.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos, on peut fouiller dans le stock de tes parents pour trouver du matériau?

Milo pivota pour faire à nouveau face à Camus.

-A une condition!

-Laquelle? demanda le Français.

Son ami prit un air plus sérieux.

-En fait, j'ai mon cousin, dont j'ai déjà dû te parler, qui viendra trois semaines, justement celles avant, pendant et après la fête. Comme j'aurais aussi des tâches à remplir de mon côté, tu pourras t'occuper de lui quand je serais pas disponible?

-Ça me semble pas insurmontable. Il est sympa?

Milo hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Y a pas plus gentil! Chuis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, et vous pourrez même lui demander de vous filer un coup de main au besoin!

-Corvéable et exploitable à merci? Ça me plaît, ça... Aïeuh! Saga...

-Fais déjà ta part de boulot, recommanda le délégué à son frère en lui rajoutant une tape sur le crâne pour faire bonne mesure. Sinon on te fait porter le costume de maman.

-Tyran!

-Oui, mais j'assume.

-Bon les gens, c'est pas pour dire, mais je suis arrivé moi!

-A demain alors. Dis bonjour à tes parents pour nous.

-Okay. Je leur demande pour le tissu ce soir. Bonne soirée!

Laissant Milo regagner le domicile parental, les quatre autres continuèrent leur chemin. Les semaines à venir s'annonçaient chargées.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

C'est parti à nouveau... Je tente un nouveau format de fic: chapitres plus courts qu'Horoscope, avec (j'espère) mises à jour plus fréquentes... A ce propos, je bloque sur les Poissons, en ce moment, donc vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu.

Sinon, moment pub: pour tous ceux qui viendront à Japan Expo, viendez voir le fanzine Troisième Oeil: plein de fics et d'illus HP, des gens sympas et des bonbons! Et puis moi, mais ça, c'est négligeable...


End file.
